


The New Archangel(New Version)

by Azar_the_lost_archangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel Sam Winchester, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Bobby is amazing, John Winchester A+ parenting, Trickster Gabriel (Supernatural), We die like people without Grammarly and beta readers, crazy author, got to love Bobby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azar_the_lost_archangel/pseuds/Azar_the_lost_archangel
Summary: John cheated on her, so why couldn’t she do it just this once? Find a nice guy for the night, pay back was nice. Then make up with John after and then it will be like nothing ever happened. And it was, she got pregnant with her second beautiful boy and life was great, finally the perfect family she could have ever asked for! Azazel still kills Mary like in cannon, but instead he takes Sam with him to raise him as his own. What nobody knows, well maybe except God, is that John isn’t Sam’s real father, but well……..God is. So here’s Sam, a creature of Heaven, Earth, and Hell.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	The New Archangel(New Version)

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Supernatural, but boy do I wish, I probably would’ve made Destiel a thing already, but sadly i'm not. I do nothing for profit and all just for fun and a need to create something that everyone can be able to enjoy. So enjoy my crappy writing!!!!!!!!

Chapter 1:  
Sam never knew who his father and mother were or even if he had any siblings, all he knows is, Azazel found him and took him in, he had said that his father had abandoned him on the side of a random street, left him for dead, all alone until Azazel found him and took him in. Sam now has his very own room, his own everything! He has two bodyguards though too, although from when he was able to sneak out of his own room, go to earth and watch some movies, he thinks they're pretty cool. He found out long ago what the bodyguards were actually for and what Azazel and the bodyguards really were, demons, Azazel said he was smart for how young he was. Luckily that was the time Azazel decided to start training him to fight because it would have been a lot worse if he hadn't known some kind of defenses.

It was a normal day till it wasn't, Sam's gotten used to the idea of being in Hell, at first he wasn't so comfortable with it, but being here since he was 6 months old he got pretty used to it. So other than the being in hell part it was as normal as you could get for Sam, he just finished his lessons that his teacher was giving him so he went back to his room. He stopped sensing another's present in the room ‘demon,’ he thought, he ducked down just in time as a knife embedded into the wall where his head had just been a few milliseconds ago. He instantly knew this was not one of his training exercises because they used knives that could only hurt not kill. He avoided what he could but he was still in training and only 13 years old, while it was fully trained, he could defeat some of the low levels for only a human but not all of them and this demon was for sure not a low level either.

After a couple good punches he went down, but that didn't help at all as it kept hitting and kicking him over and over again while he begged it to stop. It just laughed at him and he guessed they got tired of playing around, because it left him alone and walked over grabbing the knife out of the wall. Sam started backing away saying, "...No....please stop," it just chuckled at him and kept advancing. When it was almost on top of him Sam's screams of pleads turned into a shrieking voice that blew out all the lights, it ringed to all the corners of hell every demon and tortured soul that was there covered their ears.

When it reached the cage in the very depths of Hell, Lucifer looked out of the cage wondering which brother or sister might have the same fate as him and even though it would be nice to have some company. He was still there enough to not want this fate for any of his brothers and sisters, so for the first time in millennia he felt sad for the pain and suffering that was being inflicted on his sibling. 

The screeching stopped after a little while, every demon sighed in relief, Azazel ran to Sam's room where the source of the screeching came from and barged in. He stopped seeing a demon on the floor, eyes burned out and dead, a little bit away against the wall there was a little Sam cowering there with little wings wrapped around him colored pure white and gold. Sam was still crying when he looked up and whispered, "...I'm..s-sorry...they wo-wouldn't...s-s-stop..." Azazel walked up to Sam and crouched down, "don't worry Sammy this is good, you don't know how special you really are, your father should have never abandon you on that street, you were meant for so much more," Azazel said as a smile started forming on his lips. "Now let's get you into bed," Sam nodded his head at that Azazel picked him up and put him under the covers, "Goodnight Sammy," he said as he closed the door.

Azazel walked into the throne room with a self satisfied smirk on. "Sir, what was that," one of the demons asked, instantly several murmurs agreed with him. Azazel smiled even bigger now, "We're dealing with something stronger than a cambion now," Azazel stated, he was earned with confused voices. "What are we dealing with, Sir," and, "What could possibly be worse than a combion, Sir," stood out the most. "A nephilim," Azazel exclaimed, chuckling a little bit.

Outside the gates of Hell in the state of Wyoming every supernatural creature in the state, heard the screech going on a rampage ripping apart everything in its path trying to help the voice they heard. Even after the screeching stopped they continued searching for the voice that called to them, drew them in like a moth to a flame to help them even though they didn't know what the voice actually said. Except for one being standing in the shadows of an alleyway eyes glowing a golden blue in the dark. Every supernatural creature even in this rampaged state knew to avoid this creature at all costs. After all you never mess with a trickster especially Loki.


End file.
